Love You The Way You Are
by Marialena-Princess Of The Moon
Summary: "Chizuru-chan." He whispered and leaned closer to her "Do you really want to know?The real me?Are you sure?" She nodded a smile on her face "Of course,I do,Okita-san.I want to see who you really are."Chizuru replied. He smiled at her and as soon their lips were only inches apart he whispered "Thank you Chizuru."And he kissed her.


A young man was sitting out in the courtyard looking at the beautiful sky .

It was April , the scent of cherry blossom was all around the place .

The man smiled and closed his eyes enjoying the sun's warmth .

" I won't be able to do this in a while . So why not do it while I still can ? " He said to himself grinning .

He knew his fate .

He knew that he would die soon .

But as along he could help Kondou-san and the people who were dear to him , he didn't care about what would happen to him .

He may not show it but he is really kind man that will fight for his friends .

He puts the cold mask of murder to hide his real feelings .

A small bird approached him and sat on his shoulder singing .

The man opened his emerald eyes and smiled " Hello little birdie . " He greeted it " Are you here to keep me company ? "

The bird sang happily and flew around him .

He laughed " Haha ! Well I suppose it is good to have someone when you are all alone and sick , ne ? " He commented happily but his eyes were showing what he was really feeling .

Loneliness .

He was left in the headquarters all alone because of his illness .

The others had left some hours ago for the battlefield .

He chuckled sadly " I guess , it can't be helped though . "He muttered as he stood up and looked at the sunny sky .

It was late in the afternoon soon the sun will disappear and the moon will rise .

He walked inside the headquarters , his steps echoing in the hallway .

He was ready to go to his room when he heard a noise from the kitchen .

He blinked " What is this ? I'm all alone… here … so how ? " He frowned and headed to the kitchen with his beloved sword in hand .

It could easily be a spy from the Satsuma or even Chosu so he had to be prepared .

As he opened the door quietly and the smell of food reached him , he blinked rapidly " Cooking ? " He said his expression confused .

Then a female voice echoed in the room " Okita-san ! " It was a very familiar one .

Okita Souji surprised turned to see Yukimura Chizuru standing there smiling at him .

" Chizuru-chan, what are you doing here ? "Souji asked the girl confused .

She smiled at him even more " Hijikata-san ordered me to stay here with you until you get better and that it will be safer here than the battlefield . So here I am ! " The girl explained happily and then added her eyes filled with worry " Besides… I- I was worried about you Okita-san . "

Souji blinked in surprise but then a smile found its way to his lips " Thank you for your concern Chizuru-chan ! But you don't need to worry about me ! I am alright! " He exclaimed and approached the girl .

Chizuru nodded hesitantly " Well then okay…. I suppose... "

He watched from her shoulder and smirked " This smells delicious , what are you making Chizuru-chan ? "He whispered against her ear making the poor girl blush brightly .

" I-I am just making some soup for dinner along with some onigiri . "She replied trying to focus on the food and not at the fact that she could feel his breath on her neck and that he was almost hugging her in a way .

" Hmm , is that so ? " Souji said sounding amused by the girl's reaction .

" H-Hai,Okita-san . " She nodded .

Her eyes brighten up " Ah it's ready ! Would you like to eat now Okita-san ? " She suggested .

He shrugged while smiling at her " Sure why not . After all Chizuru-chan will keep me company this way , ne ? " He teased her lightly and chuckled as the girl blushed slightly .

" Alright then . " She said as she stood up and then she smiled " Um would you like to eat here with me or you would prefer outside ? " She asked him while holding the disk with the food .

" Hm ,let's go outside ! " he decided and said cheerily .

The girl nodded and they headed outside .

The sun was setting .

The sky was painted orange with a tint of pink in it .

Chizuru looked at it smiling .

She was surprised when she heard Okita's voice .

" It is beautiful isn't it ? Even if we can see it every day , it is always something special . We have to cherish these simple and everyday moments deep in our hearts , so we will not feel lonely when the times comes . " He said while looking at the beautiful sky .

His green eyes hide inside a true wisdom .

Chizuru never expected to hear something like that from him .

" Okita-san . "She called his name looking down sadly .

" Hm ? What is it Chizuru-chan ? " He replied simply .

" Are you lonely ? " She asked him her eyes filled with concern for him .

He looked away from her grinning .

" Of course not , Chizuru-chan ! What made you think that ? ! " He replied happily but Chizuru could see all through it .

She held his hand in hers " Okita-san , you don't have to act you know . "She held it tighter . " I am here for you . " She confessed her eyes looking at him with so many emotions in them .

His heart skipped a beat for a moment . She was really worried about him , he realized.

His green eyes softened and he sighed " Alright I give in . What do you want to know about Chizuru-chan ? " Souji said a sad smile on his lips .

She looked at him her eyes sad " Why are you hiding everything under a happy smile Okita-san ? Why ? " She asked him .

He looked up in the sky and then he spoke " I am here to be Kondou-san's sword and kill . I can't do anything else . I am just a tool . But I still don't want to make him think I am sad so I pretend to be happy . " He admitted and then glanced at her .

"You think , I am crazy or something , right ? " He laughed a bit , but he wasn't sounding like he was laughing but like he was crying .

Chizuru shook her head and held his hand once more making look at her surprised but what surprised him the most were her words " No I am not Okita-san . I think you are a very good person for doing something like that . A really kind person . " She said and then met his widened eyes and whispered " So could you allow me to find the real you ? Please Okita-san ? "

Tears were running from her big brown eyes as she said that .

He was completely shocked and his heart beat faster than before .

He felt something so powerful for the girl that was next to him at that moment .

He wanted to hug her , kiss her and tell her that he would be the real him when he was with her from now on .

But he instead chose to lean closer to her and caressed her face with one hand gently and swept a tear that was falling from her beautiful eyes .

" Chizuru-chan . " He whispered and leaned closer to her " Do you really want to know ? The real me ? Are you sure ? "

She nodded a smile on her face " Of course , I do , Okita-san . I want to see who you really are . " Chizuru replied .

He smiled at her and as soon their lips were only inches apart he whispered " Thank you Chizuru . " And he kissed her .

The kiss was sweet and passionate at the same time .

She could feel everything he was feeling .The sadness , the loniliness , the need for someone and the love .

The love for her .

She responded to the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck .

They ended the kiss and looked at each other's eyes lovingly .

" Chizuru , I really think you need to know me better what do you think ? " He teased her and she laughed .

" No , I already know you and love you the way you are . " She said with a smile .

He just chuckled and claimed her lips once more " I love you Chizuru . " He whispered and kissed her sweetly .

" I love you too Souji . " She confessed .

He chuckled " Wow quite bold aren't we ? You are calling me by my first name already ! " He said teasingly .

She pouted and punched him on his right shoulder " Don't ruin the moment baka . "

He smirked at her " Hm maybe would you like me to do more than just kiss you Chi-zu-ru-chan ? "He whispered against her neck hotly.

The girl blushed crimson " Souji ! "She exclaimed embarrassed .

He just smiled at her and kissed her one more time " Sorry but you are just too cute to not tease . " He admitted .

" Is that supposed to be a compliment ? " She asked puzzled .

He laughed happily " Maybe, yes , maybe not . " He rested his forehead on hers " I love you Chizuru never forget that okay ? " he whispered and he kissed her once more.

The girl just smiled and nodded " Yes Souji . "

They looked at each other lovingly under the moonlight .

They finally found where they belonged to .

To each other .

Forever and ever , until the end of time .

_The end_

_Yeah ! Another oneshot for Souji ! I hoped you liked it ! It would be nice to leave a review ! ^.^_


End file.
